Beautiful Snake
by StinkyRodent
Summary: Ron Weasley - official Slytherin hater. He is convinced that all snakes are evil, but when he meets the girl of his dreams, can his mind be changed? One-shot!


"Careful, or you might turn into a snake…if you haven't already!"

Ron Weasley spat out his words as if spitting out a disgusting poison. Everyone was still in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the fight with wide eyes. Harry wished they would just stop looking. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

_Calm down, Harry, calm down…Ron doesn't know what he's saying…"_ Harry looked up at last, his voice trembling with the effort of keeping it from exploding.

"Ron, you git, just because I went to thank Snape for saving my life when my broom was jinxed, doesn't mean I'm becoming a Slytherin! _Quirrell_ was the one who tried to kill me, Snape saved me and you know it! Why are you being such a bloody _moron_ because I thanked a Slytherin? Not all of them are evil!"

He knew he had made a mistake as soon as he finished his sentence, but strangely, he didn't regret it. Ron's baby blue eyes bulged as he yelled, "Are you mental, Potter? Slytherins are evil! That's the house You-Know-W- "

"_Voldemort_." Harry hissed, pleasure squirming in his stomach at Ron's grimace.

"You-Know-Who came from! He's trying to kill you, idiot! And you still say Slytherins aren't evil? I can't believe…you're blind, I'm wasting my time trying to make you see the truth!"

And with that, Ron spun around and marched up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. As he slammed his hand on the handle, he heard his supposed best friend speak quietly.

"I could say the same to you, Ron."

Despite the quietness of Harry's voice, it rang through the common room like the gong of a giant bell. Ron struggled to keep his face emotionless as he spat and slammed the door shut behind him.

XXXXX

Ron seethed silently as he strode out of McGonagall's class the next day. Harry – Bloody – Potter! Now thanks to him, the whole Gryffindor table was giving him the silent treatment, and he'd been receiving glares and threats all day by Slytherins. Typical of them, of course, but still...yes, word had gotten around Hogwarts that Ronald Bilius Weasley was officially a Slytherin hater.

"Oops!"

Ron walked straight into someone…and his jaw fell open when he saw who it was.

He had absolutely no idea who she was.

And at the moment, he didn't care. Because Merlin's beard, she was _hot_.

Shiny black hair cascading down her shoulders, soft amber eyes flecked with black, pink lips – and not the lipstick kind of pink, natural pink. Ron suspected that she had an amazing body – he could guess that by looking at the way her shirt hugged her curves – and yet, she didn't flaunt it. Not like _Lavender_…he still got the shivers whenever that name came up. No, she had an amazing body for sure, but she wasn't slutty. It was just…amazing.

"S –sorry, here, let me…" Ron scrambled up to reach a hand down to the girl on the floor. Blushing adorably, she accepted. Ron nearly melted…her hand was so soft and cool, fitting perfectly in his. _All right, Ron, try not to make an ass of yourself…_

"I'm Ron Weasley…and who might you be?" He gave her what he hoped was a charming smile. That cute light pink tinge came on her cheeks again.

"I know who you are…I'm Kelly Serdez. Um…I got to go…bye!"

Grabbing her bag, she fled, leaving a bemused Weasley staring in her wake.

XXXXX

Hermione frowned as Ron Weasley scanned the Great Hall desperately for Kelly Serdez, who he'd been chasing after for the whole week. Even right now he was babbling about her.

"…and I saw her yesterday, with some friends, they were all laughing…I guess she's pretty popular! And nice, too, I saw her the day before that helping up this firstie who Malfoy tripped…wow, you really can't ask more in a girl…"

Hermione slammed down her fork and glared at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, can you just pass a single day without mentioning Kelly? You have seriously become a stalker, and that…is not a good thing. Ron? Ron, are you even listening to me?"

But the redhead had already shot off to the doors of the Great Hall, where Kelly Serdez had just exited.

"Kelly!"

Ron came to a stop next to the gorgeous girl, who turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widened slightly, then crinkled with amusement at the red-faced Weasley trying to catch his breath. Finally, Ron straightened up and stuttered, "Hey, um…Kelly…right. I was wondering if you could maybe…goHogsmwimme?"

Kelly blinked, a small grin forming on her perfect lips. "Sorry, a bit slower?"

Ron licked his lips nervously. "Would you – like to go to Hogsmeade with me? I'd really like to…know you a bit better…" He waited for the magic words. Kelly hesitated.

"Sure, why not?"

XXXXX

"…and he – actually – _ate _it!"

Ron and Kelly burst into laughter. Her laugh – one of the things Ron loved about her. On one hand, she didn't giggle delicately like other girls. On the other hand, when she laughed, she managed to make it sound like the tinkling of crystal bells.

_This is perfect_, he thought as he sat with his date at a little tea shop tucked away comfortably at the corner of Hogsmeade. Suddenly, a – _nut_? – bounced off the back of his head. He scowled as he whirled around to see Blaise Zabini and some other Slytherins snickering.

"Bloody Slytherins. I have no idea how Harry managed to go and _thank_ Snape. Snakes can't be trusted!" Ron rubbed his sore head, suddenly noticing how his date had an uncomfortable look on her face. Kelly spoke abruptly, not looking into Ron's eyes.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go…there's something I have to do…thanks for the date, it was really nice!" And with that, she practically ran away, leaving for the second time, a bemused Weasley staring in her wake.

XXXXX

"Kelly, will you be my girlfriend?"

The words slipped out Ron's lips, escaping into the air. Kelly stared at him. Ron blushed.

Well, the past few dates _had_ gone well. He _had_ gotten to know her better. She avoided topics like her friends, her classes, her house…but that was all minor details. She was bloody _amazing_.

Kelly looked down suddenly as Ron waited. And waited. And waited. And started as a sniff sounded.

"Kelly? Hey – hey, are you alright? I'm sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to be my girlfriend…"

Kelly gazed up into Ron's trusting eyes, tears seeping out her own.

"Ron, you have no idea how much I want to say yes…but I can't. You'd never _love_ me…"

The redhead gaped. "Kelly, I – I _do _love you! Please, at least give it a try. Why do you think I'd never love you?"

The beautiful girl choked back a sob as she stood up quickly, grabbing her bag and turning to run.

Ron grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Kelly, please, tell me what's wrong! Is someone threatening you not to go out with me, or…" his face darkened suddenly. "Is some _Slytherin_ threatening you?"

Kelly was silent.

"Merlin, Kelly! Tell me who that Slytherin is, I'll bloody – "

Kelly spoke at last, her soft voice tinted with bittersweet sadness for the first time.

"You don't understand, Ron. I _am_ a snake."

And with that, she tore her arm away and truly ran.

Ron stared after her, stunned. It was as if someone had fired a gun next to his ear; her voice was all she could hear, he couldn't think straight…

_You don't understand…I want to say yes…you'd never love me…I AM a snake!"_

He slid jerkily down the wall, collapsing on the floor with a dull thud. He pulled his knees up and cradled his head in his arms. _No…_

As the sun cried golden tears on the darkening horizon, Ron sobbed into his arms, eyes staring at the cold marble floor yet seeing only her…her…_her_…

Night broke over the skies, and with it, broke Ron Weasley's heart.


End file.
